Battle of the Warriors Pokémon
Chapter 1 ^Mewtail Mewtail ran across the Pok''éClan clearing. She perked her pink ears to see Regicestar looked down on her. "Mewtail, take Rayquazablaze hunting." He meowed, as Mewtail watched his rocky ice pelt glow. She shook her head, "I can't." "And why can't you?" She smiled quietly, "Well, i'm leaving PokéClan. I'm going to find a better place to live, with Pokécats who actually like me." He rolled his 6 yellow eyes in frustration. "We do like you!!!!!!" He shouted. "No, you're using me so you can take care of Regirockshade. Goodbye, Regicestar." She padded off, her long legs and tiny paws went as fast as they could. "Goodbye PokéClan. This is goodbye. I'll never come back..." She sighed and padded off. She bumped into a yellow tom with red cheeks and black ears and tail tip. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She mewed. "Why don't you watch where you're going instead!" He snapped. He froze when he realized he had seen her before, "Mewtail?" Chapter 2 '' '' ''Mewtail gasped as she saw the tom. Could it truly be ''Pikachuheart? "Mewtail, is that you?!" He meowed. She nodded in shock, "Yep. It's me." She gulped, "Is that you, Pikachuheart?" He nodded and touched his paw to hers and nuzzled her. "Where have you ''been all these moons?" She mewed. "Living life to it's fullest. "Now seriously what have you been doing?" "Well, I had a mate, Leafeonstripe and I have 2 sons. Eeveepaw and Pichupaw. But Leafeonstripe and I aren't mates anymore due to her death." He meowed. Mewtail looked at him in sadness, "Oh..." He could never love me now! If he already had a mate he wouldn't... He licked her ear, "Don't worry. She wasn't my true love." "Then who is?" "You." She smiled and nodded, "Do you want to find a home with me? I lived in PokéClan but I left because they were jerks." He smirked, "I'd love to." "So it's decided. Let's find shelter and leave tomorrow." Chapter 3 '' '' As dawn rose the next day, Mewtail and Pikachuheart padded silently away from the PokeClan camp, tails entwined, forever. Mewtail gazed at her mate, and found herself wondering what had happened to his kits. "Where are your kits now, Pikachuheart? Do you know?"'' Pikachuheart purred lovingly at her. "My kits are no longer kits. They grew up, and went their own ways. Now they are known asthe names Eeveepelt and Pichutail. I have not seen them for so long." They walked further, in thoughtful silence. She looked at him curiously until a beautiful brownish reddish pink PokeCat ran up. "Oh, hi. Sorry I bumped into you. My name's Vulpixblaze and this is my sister Skittylight." She pointed to a cream she-cat with a pink furred back and top of her head. Mewtail stared, confused. She shook her head and meowed a hello. "Do you want to come on an adventure with Pikachuheart and I?" "Sure!" she mewed. Mewtail continued walking, the two PokeCats following after her and Pikachuheart. It was total silence until they came to a Twoleg house. She heard scratching from a door. "Hello?" Nothing showed up. She pressed on and padded away, the group following. Mewtail looked at Vulpixblaze and Skittylight. They were so quiet. ''Well, I can't really blame them. I had to just randomly blurt out stuff so.. A blue she-cat with a lighter blue chest ran over. "What are you doing on Ice Mountain?" she shouted. The group cowered in fear as the she-cat used Ice Shard. She fell back in pain from the shards of ice that had just hit her. She stood up, pure fury in her eyes. "You. Do not. Touch. Us!!!!" She used Mega Kick. Twisting the she-cats jaw. She then used Seismic Toss. She leaped into the air and used Sky Attack. Fury in her eyes, she went for the final blow, she used Sky Drop. She would never pick a fight with her again. She looked at Mewtail in pain and in fear. "The mew of a roaring two will destroy the mew of it's parent-''" She broke off as she died. "What were you going to say! Please, come back!" Mewtail shouted as she tried to awaken the dead cat. "I need to hear the rest! Please!!" There was no sound. The pink she-cat cried for the cat, she yowled in agony. "P-please..." She mewed as she hid in a tree. Chapter 4 ''Mewtail padded along Ice Mountain, her fur was on edge because of what happened four nights ago. Could the Ice Mountain ever ''end? Vulpixblaze used Flamethrower to heat the chilly mountain. She looked at Vulpixblaze, "Would you mind not burning my flank? The she-cat sighed and nodded. She shivered from the cold until she noticed a cave that lifted her spirits. "Everyone! Look over there! It's a cave!" Pikachuheart smiled and ran into the cave, about a moment later he was backing out. A fierce brown tom with a cream chest and paws stood there. Mewtail looked at him. He had a red and silver mask over his face, a silver-gray cape over his back, a yellow crown on his head, and red eyes. He ran over to Mewtail. She rolled her eyes and used water pulse. The tom's flamethrower wouldn't work anymore. She ran up and used seismic toss, her favorite move. And lastly used ice shard. The tom fell to the ground. "''Parent's. Two will become the mew of the parent's forever-''" He broke off as he fainted. Vulpixblaze looked at the tom, "He isn't dead!!!" She meowed. It looked like she was taking a liking to them. She licked the tom's head furiously, he was going cold. "Everyone push him into the cave!!! Hurry!!!" The group ran over and pushed him inside. That night... Mewtail curled up in a corner of the cave with Pikachuheart. "Good night." Her head ran across his smooth fur. She closed her eyes and fell asleep under the burning flare on top of the cave. Chapter 5 ''Mewtail opened her eyes, Pikachuheart was still sleeping. She nudged him ''awake. "What?" He murmered. "Everyone's awake. It's time to head for Flying Forest." She meowed. "Ready everyone?" Vulpixblaze meowed. They nodded and headed to Flying Forest. ''Later at Flying Forest... Mewtail stared at the forest. There was nothing but fog. She noticed a faint blue and white image flying over. "Please-someone-HELP!" it screamed. One of its wings was covered in blood. A faint purple, blue, silver, and red image was flying over fiercly and attacked the Lugia. "He-" The Lugia broke off as it fell to the ground. Mewtail ran over and clawed the Shadow Lugia. She bit its throat. She ran her claw across it's throat, instantly killing it. They were falling as fast as they could. As Shadow Lugia was dying it meowed a, "more. Thus, creating the Pokéverse." Lugia flew over and caught Mewtail. Shadow Lugia fell to the ground and died. "That's what you get for being cruel, Shadow-wing!" The Lugia meowed, "Oh, the name's Lugiawing." "Hi! I'm-" She broke off. "I know you're name, it's Mewtail." A red, white, green, blue, and gold figure flew over, "Hello Ho-Ohwing!" The flying she-cat smiled and nodded, "Ready to go back to get the rest of the group?" Ho-Ohwing meowed. Lugiawing nodded and instantly saw the group. "By the way Mewtail, did you figure out the prophecy?" She shook her head, "No." "Then I guess we'll interpret it." They meowed and landed on the ground. The two looked at the group. "The mew of a roaring two will destroy the mew of it's parents. Two will become the mew of the parent's forevermore. Thus, creating the Pokéverse. It means that the power of Mewtwo will destroy Mewtail and Pikachuheart. Mewtwo will be defeated and Mewtail and Pikachuheart will return. Thus, creating the Pokéverse also known as the planet of Warrior Pokémon." Mewtail and Pikachuheart looked at each other, their minds were whirling. Mewtail then stared at the wise flying warrior pokémon. "B- but we can't have pokékits!" "But you will. Trust us, you will." Ho-Ohwing mewed. Chapter 6 Mewtail stared at Lugiawing and Ho-Ohwing. Could it be ''true? Lugiawing nodded. "Everyone ready to go over Flying Forest?" The group nodded, "Yes..." "Okay, Mewtail and Ho-Ohwing will go the eastern way and the rest of the group and I will go the western way. {C}They nodded. Mewtail scrambled onto Ho-Ohwing's back. They were off. "So Mewtail...Well, I think you should ask Pikachuheart to be your mate." She froze, "Err... w-why?" {C}"Because you like him." "You mean it's showing?" "Of course! Did you not hear the prophecy?" "Oh, well, yeah...Not saying I ''like ''it." "Well, what do you expect, you're not ''meant ''to like it. Mewtail, it's your destiny. You don't really have a say." "That's unfair!" Mewtail meowed. "What do you want? It's your destiny! Seriously, Mewtail. You should ask Pikachuheart to be your mate. You know you're destined to be together." "Fine." ''Later... Mewtail padded up to Pikachuheart. "Would you be my mate?" She sighed as she said this. Did she want ''to be his mate? "Sure," he meowed. She looked at Ho-Ohwing, shrugged and padded off. Chapter 7 '''Note: This chapter is 2 moons after Chapter 6' Mewtail looked the two kits of Pikachuheart and herself. They were named Pichukit and Mewtwokit. They were ''beautiful. Vulpixblaze looked at Mewtail, she was extremely jealous. "You're so lucky to have kits..." She sighed and looked at Enteiflare. "Don't worry, Vulpixblaze. I'm sure it'll happen. I promise." She meowed and turned back to Pichukit and Mewtwokit. Mewtwokit growled, her eyes glowing. She looked at her kit in shock. "They're glowing!" She yowled. A cat appeared in front of her, "She's special. And that's why I'm going to take her!" the tom who had appeared looked like Pichukit, but older. "Who are you?!" Mewtail meowed. Pikachuheart ran in, "Pichutail?" A brown she-cat with a cream furred mane was behind Pichutail. She was expecting kits. He looked at the two wide-eyed. "Eeveepelt too!" The she-cat shook- she was horrified. He ran up and sniffed the two, "It ''is you two!" He shook his head, "Wait, don't touch Mewtwokit!" Pichutail grabbed Mewtwokit and ran away. Eeveepelt followed. "Mewtwokit!" Mewtail yowled; she couldn't have been more upset. "Bye! Thanks for the kit!" Pichutail yowled as he disappeared into the shadows. Chapter 8 "No! My kit!" Mewtail cried. She nosed Pichukit closer to her, for fear of her getting stolen too. "Don't worry, my love, I'll find them, and we'll get Mewtwokit back. I promise you." Mewtail trusted her mate. He set off, runnig with the others, while Mewtail and Pichukit warily ran behind, guarded by Enteiflare. Pikachuheart was right behind his kits, following their trail. I know that they are here. They must have headed through the Forest. He called his cats to follow him, and then they cautiously headed into the forest. Evil, echoing cackles of laughter bounced off the trees and faded into the shadows. A tiny glowing light was only just visible through the hanging mists. The light quivered, then flickered, and a heart wrenching squeal resonated throughout the woods. "This way!" The group ran towards the light. As they got closer and closer, the light went out completely. Pikachuheart had a sickening gut feeling that that was his kit. They reached where the light should have been, but there was nothing there but swirling, shadowy mist. "You'll have to look harder to find us, father." Pichutail spoke mockingly, darkly, hauntingly. Pikachuheart scented the dark, damp air, and the cold, hard earth, but he could not pick up the trail. "Group, I think we're lost." Chapter 9 Pikachuheart stared around the forest. Was he ever going to find ''Mewtwokit? "Lost! How can we be lost?" Enteiflare's gruff voice got harder hear as Pikachuheart raced around. Pichukit squeaked as a shadow grabbed the kit and ran off. Mewtail had disappeared too. "Mewtail? Pichukit?" Skittytail and Empoleonclaw yowled, but their efforts proved futile. A shadow ran up to Pikachuheart and bit his shouler, revealing gushes of blood. It ran away, "What's the matter, ''father?" Pichutail meowed. Eeveepelt was thrown to the ground in front of Pikachuheart. Pichutail ran up. "And now I'm going to kill her!" he yowled as batted at the she-cat mockingly. He yowled and went to attack the she-cat. "No!" A white she-cat with gold and blue strands used a glow of light to push him away. "Mrrowwww!" Pichutail meowed as he ran off. "Well, I still have Mewtail, Pichukit, AND Mewtwokit." The she-cat padded to the ground, "Oh, sorry for the small introduction...I'm Jirachiwish." "Pretty name..." Oshawottsplash murmured. She giggled and smiled. "Why did you save us?" Pikacuheart meowed. "Oh, well, that's a good question. Well, I'm special. Pichutail is pure evil. I couldn't let him get any more strength or else he would be unbeatable!" "Well, thanks for saving us." When the group turned around Skittytail lay on the ground, dead. "No!" Vulpixblaze yowled. 'What happened?" Pikachuheart meowed. Vulpixblaze collapsed sadly and licked her sisters pelt. "Skittytail...Skittytail! Come back!" An evil laugh was heard, it was coming from all around. "Do you smell defeat yet, father? Well, you might when I tell you that Mewtail's going to have my ''kits now..." He evilly laughed and then came silence. Chapter 10 Pikachuheart gasped. ''No! It can't be true! His son smiled maliciously, his eyes curving into evil slits. "I will kill you all, one by one, until you surrender to me and join with me. Until then, I will kill you. All of you." Without warning he leaped with unnatural speed, claws extended, pointed at the still grieving Vulpixblaze's heart. She looked into his eyes with pure terror, for a moment before he was upon her. She fell to the floor with a thud, laid by her sister. Pichutail merely sat back down where he had been, and started licking his claws of blood. "She annoyed me." he mumbled in between licks. Pikachuheart looked at his son, disgusted. "I can not believe that you are my son. I will never call you my son again, do you hear me? You disgust me!" Pichutail only smiled, as if saying 'This is what I want.' He made the offer again. "Do you want your mate and children back yet? Or rather, are you joining me yet? Who else do I have to kill?" His voice had an edge to it, showing he was getting impatient. He was. Pichutail extended and retracted his claws, once, twice. He flitted into the shadows, briefly, then reappeared holding Pichukit. One of Pichukit's ears was torn and bloody. "She was useless to me. She held little power. You can have it back." Pichutail pushed the kit roughly towards it's father. Pikachuheart pulled his kit in close to him. He then turned to see Empoleonclaw's muscular body breathing heavily in short, ragged gasps before he whispered "I'm sorry I can't protect you. I.. I tried my best..." Empoleonclaw then laid his head down and closed his eyes. His breathing ceased. Pichutail smiled. Chapter 11 Pikachuheart gasped as he saw his friends dying one by one. Was there anything he could ''do? Oshawottsplash pulled Jirachiwish close, the she-cat was so upset that there was nothing she could do. Eeveepelt got up, she was so weak. "P-Pichutail, brother-" "I'm not your brother." He meowed. "But you are. I know that you mean good...p-please...stop this...''mrroww!" She collapsed to the ground she was bleeding heavilly. He smiled, "Bravo, bravo! Encore! Best timing in the world. I'll let you finish having your kits and then you'll die." He sighed, tired of waiting. Later... Pichutail grabbed her four kits and threw them away so he could use them later. Jirachiwish grabbed them. He noticed and ran up. "Wrong move." "No! Stop! Stop it right now!" Two toms meowed. It was Raikoujolt and Suicunelight! Enteiflare yowled when he saw his brothers. He padded next to them. Pichutail shrugged and scored his claws against the throat of Jirachiwish. She fell to the ground, eyes glazed, body lifeless. "No! Jirachiwish!" Oshawottsplash cried. He ran next to her. Pichutail ran over to Eeveepelt next. He slashed her throat, instantly killing her. He froze, for some reason it hurt him. "N, no. W-what's happening to me?" he yowled confused and hurt. Enteiflare, Raikoujolt, and Suicunelight ran up to Pichtail, he was breaking down as quick as fast as it came. Enteiflare yowled. "This is for Vulpixblaze!" He ripped the tom apart, limb by limb. It was all over. A starry figure appeared in front of Enteiflare. It was Vulpixblaze! "Enteiflare...You did the right thing. You brought peace...I have to go now. Thank you..." She nuzzled him and her figure disappeared. It was all over. Chapter 12 The darkness may have been lifted, the evil diminished, but Pikachuheart felt hollow and empty inside. He had failed to save his kits, his mate. He had his one kit here, and his daughter's, but his mate was gone. "Pik-Pikach..chu..t..tail? H-help..me..." Pikachuheart's heart rose. He Raced into the shadows, and saw his mate curled behind a tree, and Mewtwokit next to her. He gasped, "Mewtail!" He licked her head, "I thought I had lost you..." Her tail was half gone and one of her ears were torn. "H-he...is h-he gone?" He nodded. The rest of the group padded over. "Our friends...Vulpixblaze? Skittytail? Eeveepelt? Empoleonclaw? Where are they?" She panicked. He sighed sadly, "All dead." She gasped, she had made a promise to Vulpixblaze. "But...but I promised her..." She shook her head sadly, rivulets of tears whirling off her face. He cried a little, but managed to nudge her up. Their kits were old enough to be apprentices now. "Should we name Pichukit and Mewtwokit apprentices? Pichupaw and Mewtwopaw I guess." "Ok, I guess that's good." She mewed. Mewtwopaw's eyes glowed and shimmered. "Vulpixblaze...." Mewtail murmered. Enteiflare padded over to comfort her. "I miss her too..." Eeveepelt's four kits scrambled over. One looked exactly like Vulpixblaze. Enteiflare felt a spark of happiness in him. "I don't care what any of you say..she's being named Vulpixkit...in memory of my love, Vulpixblaze." He licked the she-kits face happily. "Vulpixkit...." The she-kit got under his chest. He smiled. "She's so perfect...I love her so much..." It was love at first sight, you could say. Pikachuheart smiled, things were going to be okay. Forever. Smiles came from the group. It was going to be better from then on. Maybe. A cream she-cat with a pink furred cape ran up after Vulpixkit. "Skittykit!" Mewtail shouted. Another was a brown she-cat with a cream mane. "Eeveekit!" Lastly was a white, blue, black, and golden tom. "Empoleonkit..." Thank you Eeveepelt, my daughter. You brought them back as a gift... Chapter 13 Mewtail watched her kits play. It was four moons after the previous events. She had ''another litter. Voltorbkit, Jirachikit, and Articunokit. Mewtwopaw and Pichupaw had became Mewtwoflash and Pichuheart. Pichuheart was dragging a leaf over the forest's ferny floor as Articunokit rushed after it, desperate to catch it. "Mine! Mine!" Jirachikit had scampered up and was chasing it too. After a few heartbeats, Pichuheart was covered in kits. "Help! Help! The kits are attacking!" Pichuheart's yowl was filled with purring, and she burst out laughing. "Voltorbkit! That tickles!" The kits were now playing and he could escape, so he went to go hunting. Mewtail gathered her kits. "Kits! The sun is setting! Into your den, time to sleep!" "But we wanna play some more!" Articunokit never had liked sleep, but Jirachikit couldn't get enough. "Sleep now or Darkraishade will get you!" The kits fell over themselves, squealing to get to their dens. Pikachuheart purred in amusement. "Mewtail, you can really handle those kits!" Mewtail cuffed her mate over the ear. "Maybe it's 'cause you don't try!" "You cheeky cat!" The mates were play fighting now, like kits. Mewtwoflash cleared her throat after a few minutes. "Hate to kill the moment..." A purr was rumbling in her throat. Her parents stood up. Mewtail gave her chest fur a few anxious licks. At that moment, a cat burst into the clearing, pelt streaming with blood. "Help! Help! We're being attacked!" She then slumped to the ground-injured, but not dead. It took Mewtail a few seconds to recognise the cat. It was Pichuheart. Chapter 14 ''Pikachuheart looked at Mewtwoflash, pure fear in his ''eyes. Pichuheart gasped as Mewtwoflash raked down her flank. Pikachuheart butted Mewtwoflash away, "Don't touch her!" "And what are you going to do about it huh? You're weak! You couldn't fight a..a Pokekit!" Mewtwoflash meowed evilly. "Wanna bet?" He meowed in frustration. Vulpixkit ran up. "Stop!" The she-kit mewed. "Vulpixkit! Get away!" Enteiflare yowled, he was horrified. An aura-glow ran around her body. She closed her eyes and she became an adult PokeCat. She opened her eyes, she looked exactly like Vulpixblaze now. "I don't want you hurting anyone!" She yowled and attacked Mewtwoflash. She raked her claws down Mewtwoflash's spine. The she-cat gave an evil grin and took the souls of Pikachuheart and Mewtail. "Help!" he yowled, the pain of being sucked inside of his own daughter was destroying him. "''Help!" he yowled and was sucked inside. Everything went black. Chapter 15 Vulpixkit yowled as she attacked Mewtwoflash's ''belly. "Oh come now! You can do better than that!" She growled in frustration as her aura was getting larger and larger. Her eyes turned red in fury. "Let them out. Now." she growled angrily. "Why should I?" Mewtwoflash snapped. "Because I'm not exactly sure Pikachuheart and Mewtail like their souls in you." she replied and tried to claw Mewtwoflash's throat, but to no avail. The she-cat laughed and laughed evilly. "Did you really think that was going to work?" she shouted. "Well, honestly yes, yes I did." She murmured, rolling her eyes. Enteiflare pounded on the ground as he ran up. "Let me handle this." "No! This is my battle, father!" she meowed. He sighed. "You're just a kit!" "No, not anymore. I'm a Poke''cat now. Not a Poke''kit''." Her aura was getting even larger. "This my fight, I'm not a little Pokekit anymore. She's mine. I'm Vulpixfire now..." Her aura was as large as it could get now and it was red as fire. He nodded and ran off. "Hey, Mewtwoflash! I'm ready to fight! I will beat you, and I will save your parents from this terror you bring to us all." Chapter 16 The two cats crouched. The clearing grew dark around the edges as if a spotlight had hit the two battling cats. They walked circles around each other, slowly. Mewtwoflash curled her lip, her blood stained aura casting a bleeding shadow over her face. Vulpixfire smirked. "No. You won't hurt anyone else. NO MORE!" The evil she-cat gave an evil grin, "If you kill me you kill Mewtail and Pikachuheart as well." She froze. "Use Psychic." She rolled her eyes and used Psychic. Vulpixfire pushed her with massive force, spitting Mewtail and Pikachuheart out. Vulpixfire brushed her fur off. Mewtwoflash got up and used Psychic again but Vulpixfire used Flamethrower. The she-cat fell to the ground. Mewtwoflash started crumbling apart. "Never forget your enem-" she fell to the ground, dead. Vulpixfire smiled, the war was finally over. She stood up. "It's over. We have won!" The group cheered in happiness, they had finally won the endless war. Vulpixblaze appeared along with the rest of the dead group. They were alive once again. "Vulpixblaze!" Enteiflare yowled and ran up to her, they nuzzled each other affectionately. "I thought you were gone..." "I'm back..." She meowed. Vulpixfire smiled, she had done what she was meant to do. She touched paws with Vulpixblaze. Mewtail looked at Vulpixblaze in shear happiness. "Vulpixblaze!" she shouted and ran over to her best friend. "I'm going to fulfill that promise..." She murmured. Everything was perfect, once again. A new world was created, thereby named the PokeVerse. END Don't Worry, this isn't the end of the adventure. Keep a look out for Hail Storms, Battle 2! Hail Storms, Battle 2 ''' '''Description: '''Now that the PokeVerse is created the group finally found a true home. But when a shadowy creature appears could this be the downfall of PokeCats?! '''Browse Inside Vulpixfire stared off into the distance of the clearing. It was peaceful until a faint shadow appeared watching her. ''"Hello?" It turned around and dissapeared into thin air. She ran to the spot where it had been. "Where are you? Who are you?" "''Vulpixfire..." Said a faint voice, she could barely understand it. "Hello?" She murmered. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw a dark gray tom with red and black. "Hello?!" She opened and he dissapeared. She closed her eyes again in attempt to see him again. Nothing. "Who are you?!" "Zoruaheart" The voice murmered again and it went silent again. "Why are you here?" She meowed, confusion whirling through her orange-red-brown head. "That I cannot tell you, Vulpixfire. I must go now. I'll see you in your dreams tonight. Remember to listen..." The voice was gone. ''Zoruaheart...why are you here? '' Category:Fanfiction Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions Category:Graceglow's Fan Fictions Category:Loudsplash's Fan Fictions